User blog:Voxelplox/Nation Life Wiki
thumb|400px|right 'Make your nation! Rule it! Be a member of a virtual world! Create a company! Be a average citizen! Your virtual life! The Choice is yours!'http://nationlife.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nation_Life_Wiki&action=edit&section=1Edit We currently have: 47 pages and 62 photos and this wikii has only been around for 3 days! How to start: 1) create a account 2) write a story about your virtual person 3) create a company, become the leader of a country, or whatever 4) be active 5) edit pages, help the wiki 6) be nice to others. 7) run a government Nation Life Wiki - your world Please come and visit and help out, I dont expect you to even care about it. But please help out. I understand wiki coding, But I completly need a LOT of help from some good loyal friends. I consider everyone on this wiki a friend. So I would like to ask if some of you could come and help out. I need help with some coding, ideas, pages, main page, and all that. So if you like a big fun project please come over and help! I want it to be a awesome wiki, Its not based on a game but its going to be its own virtual world. I've noticed on this wiki most of the things have nothing to do with the game, so I realised a wiki based on the modern world ( I might make pages or something where you could decide which time period you want to be in ) would be a good idea as a lot of you like telling stories, organizing things, being in charge, and of course role playing. So please come over and help me out, I will be in complete debt to you. And I don't expect you to be active on the wiki, but just atleast help. It would be nice if some of you could be sort of active on it. But in no way im trying to lure you away from here. I think this wiki here is a great role model to many other communities, I have been in many wikis and have never been in one with such a nice community. yet again heres the link Nation Life wiki and heres a list of things you could help out on 1) the main page 2) coding 3) user boxes 4) starting companies and stuff 5) welcome messages, organizing, 6) my aim is to try to get above 1,000 pages in 1 year. AND.. tama & Lawrence are going to try to turn it into a real game! ( applause ) So come on over! We won't bite I want to say thank you to our wonderful admins! Tama! Captain Crimson! Edgar Wildrat! And I want to say thank you to our very best users! Gen Lawrence Capt. Robert ( no you may not be dictator of the middle east, you can just be dictator of iran haha ) and everyone else!!!! So come on over and join! Category:Blog posts